


无解

by RiverAndHill



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bitterness, Character Death, M/M, Memories
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverAndHill/pseuds/RiverAndHill
Summary: 自我满足产物。
Relationships: Lewyn Martell/Lyn Corbray
Kudos: 1





	无解

“好了，现在我的誓言兄弟们都知道我有一个情妇了。”黑发的高大男人边说边解下身上的白袍，似乎在责怪，却带着十足笑意，“还很缠人。”  
林恩科布瑞听了哈哈大笑，“我在君临呆不了多久，你难道不想和我玩尽兴么？”。  
说着他一边扯过那袍子甩到一边，一边又凑到那个人耳边戏谑地说，“不过恐怕他们想不到，这位’情妇‘双腿间的宝剑可比他们还厉害。“  
他们笑着将彼此推向床笫。  
这时轻薄的灰雾漫了上来，渐渐淹没了两人相拥的身影。

林恩科布瑞骑着骡子从鹰巢城下来，面向浓浓夜色，又一次回忆起往事。  
回忆真实到近乎荒诞，他手指间似乎还残留着那个人的余温，鼻腔内也不再是动物的臭气和悬崖边冷冽的寒风，而是太阳和木头的味道。

这段时光仿佛已经是一千年以前的事了。  
勒文马泰尔。他在心里无声地念道。突然发觉已经很多年没有听到过这个名字了。而在当年，他一天不知道要念上多少次这个名字，用各种语调，各种方式，温柔，严肃，玩笑，挑逗。  
“勒文。””马泰尔亲王。”“阳戟城的勒文。”“多恩的勒文亲王。”“勒文马泰尔。”“御林铁卫，勒文爵士。”  
他念多了会让勒文感到尴尬，“够了够了，不都是同一个人吗。别再念啦。”  
而林恩科布瑞就会停下，坚称“是你脸红了我才停的，该感谢我啊，亲王殿下。”  
勒文总是笑着摇头，无奈地说，“只要你可以消停一会，那你拥有我的感谢。”  
而到了后来，所有在他面前提起勒文马泰尔这个名字的人都被他杀了。  
他恨他们脸上隐藏不住的鄙视，每一双眼睛，每一张脸庞都仿佛在指控他：“三叉戟河之战，你利用勒文马泰尔的重伤要了他的命。毫无荣誉可言。”  
荣誉，林恩阴沉地想，我在意狗屁的荣誉。  
可是言语如风，何况是蠢货的指责。他真正憎恨的，是他们每来一个，都会让他想起另一双眼睛。黑色的瞳孔，深深地看着他，忧伤又沉重。遍布死亡的阴影。他挥之不去的阴影。  
那些人却要一遍一遍地让他想起来。  
那些混蛋都该死。

林恩科布瑞拿起酒袋喝了一大口酒，这并不是好主意。可他不在意，很偶尔地，他会想，该死的人都活着，怎么偏偏勒文马泰尔死了呢？修士面对难以回答常常会说，答案在天上诸神手中。可这个问题的答案其实并不在天上诸神手中，他摸摸身侧的佩剑，心想，那是因为我杀了他啊。

三叉戟河畔，林恩科布瑞作战勇猛，一连结果了十几人的性命。鲜血从他的额头留下，可他毫不在意，流到唇畔的时候甚至伸出舌头舔了舔。  
他喜欢这味道。浓浓的铁锈带着腥味，原始又野性。  
他大哥这样的懦夫是不会理解的，明面上是扶着父亲去后方休息，其实是怕了雷加的剑。他一把抓起那把瓦雷利亚钢剑，空寂女士。心想，今天就让鲜血好好滋润这位女士。  
他听到身后的响动反手就是一剑，那无名骑士死前哽在喉头的声音令他更为兴奋。周围又有几个王军士兵围了过来，但他们论武艺便不是他的对手，更不用说现在他有了一把瓦雷利亚钢剑。这变成了单方面的杀戮。  
直到一匹白色的战马停在他的面前。那人带着头盔，声音显得空洞又遥远：“林恩爵士，你的对手是我。”  
“勒文马泰尔。”他咬紧了牙关念出了这个名字。原先他最常这样叫他，连名带姓，一字一顿。可是今天往日的情意荡然无存，他们要面对的是生死决斗。不过几个回合他就发现了勒文的重伤，”马泰尔，你都伤成这样了还不投降吗。”  
此时勒文说话也很困难了，他喉头挤出了几不可辨的，”你不明白...林恩…”他被林恩击中了胸口，终于倒地不能站起。他躺在地上伤重濒死，口中却依然呢喃着，“你不明白.....”  
林恩最终拿剑指着他的喉头，“你投不投降。勒文马泰尔，你投不投降。”他几乎从牙缝中挤出这几个字，可是勒文马泰尔最终什么都没有说，只是哀伤地看着他，那双眼睛黑得如同黑夜。  
最终林恩科布瑞也不知道，他究竟没有明白什么。

林恩科布瑞从没觉得自己爱着勒文马泰尔。他不过是在各地游荡时来到君临，不过是在君临和勒文马泰尔上了床。最后两军交战，各为其主。  
我不杀他，难道要他为了他该死的荣誉杀了我吗？  
林恩不知道他的质问是在问谁。  
可是他为什么频频回忆起往事呢？究竟是因那悬而未决的疑问，还是因为别的什么东西呢？  
林恩科布瑞时至今日也没有答案。他喝尽了最后一滴酒，终于下到了山脚。这时天已微亮，他眯着眼看向初升红日。心想，去他妈的。勒文马泰尔，你真的该死。


End file.
